Wish for Death
by PomRocks16
Summary: You'd expect this time to be different. That he would actually be concerned, or at least wonder about what the afterlife had in store for him. Well, this wasn't the case. Weather he went to Heaven, or to Hell, he didn't care. Anything would be better than living a life where no one cares if you died or not...rated M for my paranoia.


_**A/N: This story has a mixture of a few songs in it, I win't list them, but I couldn't decide on which one suited this fanfiction the best, so I just chose random line **_

_I'm so tired of being here…_

Kenny lay on the floor, covered in blood. His entrails hung from his stomach, some of them scooped up in his arms, to prevent them from causing a bigger mess. Red liquid and mucus spewed from his mouth as he coughed and hacked. His blue eyes were losing their color, and in the distance, he saw a dim light slowly fading.

_This pain is just too real…_

And although he was dying, and despite being in the most severe pain he had ever experienced before death, he still managed to strain a weak smile.

Despite the fact that he knew this would be his last day on earth, that he was no longer immortal, that he would never see his friends again, he still found a reason to grin.

Knowing that he would finally be at peace. That the war was over, and that he had won it. He no longer had to live through the torture and agony which his so called 'power' brought him almost every day.

_The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands, towards the sun…_

The curse had been broken, his dilemma was done with.

He began to get a sharp stabbing sensation in his right eye, causing him to close it. A sick feeling in his throat caused him to gag, and spew out the contents that used to fill his stomach.

He no longer heard the frantic cries of his friends and others around him, he just heard ringing, and muffled voices.

Now, his friends would finally believe him…they wouldn't think that he was going insane, they would know that the curse was real. That, being an immortal wasn't fun, nor cool, or even a power.

It was simply a curse.

There was just nothing cool about dying, waking up in the morning, and having your friend's not even care if you were ok or not. They wouldn't be worried, they wouldn't remember the gory sights represented to them, even if they had occurred hours before hand.

And now, it wouldn't be long until he faded for good. He decided that as he waited, he would amuse himself by reading lips, to see his friends were saying.

"Kenny! Stay awake you bastard!" Stan yelled as he wiped a couple of tears from his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kyle was on his left side, shaking his shoulder in an attempt to keep his friend from falling asleep. Tears frantically slid down his cheeks as he yelled "NO! NO! NO!" over and over again.

Cartman just stood in the background, his hazel eyes widened as he just looked on in pure terror. With his mouth agape, he just stood there, looking petrified, not saying a word.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry…_

Kenny wasn't scared, he wasn't even worried. He had been to both Heaven, and Hell before. He never knew where he was going, and he wouldn't care. He knew he was coming back.

_Still far away, from where I belong…_

You'd expect this time to be different. That he would actually be concerned, or at least wonder about what the afterlife had in store for him. Well, this wasn't the case.

_I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes…_

Weather he went to Heaven, or to Hell, he didn't care. Anything would be better than living a life, where you feel like your friends wouldn't even care the slightest if you lived or died. He had already decided that years ago.

_Even Angels have their wicked schemes…_

The whole time his friends were panicking, he just smiled. He didn't care what his fate was, he just knew that he would no longer have to suffer the pain of being immortal. His childhood was all about looking out for himself, watching his back, just to look the other way and fall into a seemingly eternal sleep. Only, he would wake up the very next day, as if nothing had happened

Yes, it was painful. Both physically, and mentally. He'd been stabbed, shot, run over, disfigured, reanimated, crushed, and wounded. And he always felt it. No matter what. And he knew that no matter how many pain killers he took, the pain wouldn't stop. It never would…

_I don't know why I'm still surprised…_

He began to wheeze, his vision becoming a blur as he coughed up another mess of blood. He chuckled internally as he took his last breath. He stopped fighting it, and fell into an eternal sleep, this time, he was sure it wouldn't be interrupted…

No one knew what it was like…and they never would. To be able to live forever, but to only wish for one thing. Death…

_Sometimes I just wanna quit…and be normal for a bit…_

The only thing he wanted, was for people to remember him…and maybe this time, things would be different…as he wished for death…for the last time…


End file.
